Indiana Jones series
Category:Indiana Jones The Indiana Jones franchise is an American entertainment franchise, based on the adventures of Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones, a fictional archaeologist. It began in 1981 with the film Raiders of the Lost Ark. A prequel, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, followed in 1984 and the sequel Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade in 1989. In 1992, The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, featuring adventures the character had as a child as he traveled around the world with his father, began airing on television. A fourth film, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, was released in 2008. The series was created byGeorge Lucas; the films star Harrison Ford and were directed by Steven Spielberg. The Walt Disney Company owns the Indiana Jones franchise since its acquisition of Lucasfilm in 2012.12 The franchise has expanded beyond film and television. Marvel Comics began publishing The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones in 1983, and Dark Horse Comics earned the comic book rights to the character in 1991. Novelizations of the films have been published, as well as many novels with original adventures, including a series of German novels by Wolfgang Hohlbein, twelve novels set before the films published by Bantam Books, and a series set during the character's childhood inspired by the television show. Numerous Indiana Jones video games have been released since 1982. Contents hide * 1 Films ** 1.1 Overview ** 1.2 Development ** 1.3 Future ** 1.4 Reception *** 1.4.1 Box office performance *** 1.4.2 Critical reaction *** 1.4.3 Academy Awards * 2 Television * 3 Main characters * 4 Crew * 5 Literature ** 5.1 Adult novels *** 5.1.1 List of novels ** 5.2 Find Your Fate ** 5.3 Young Indiana Jones ** 5.4 Comic books * 6 Video games * 7 Attractions * 8 Merchandise ** 8.1 Toy lines ** 8.2 Role-playing games ** 8.3 Pinball * 9 Notes * 10 References * 11 Further reading * 12 External links Filmsedit Overviewedit Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) is set in 1936. Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) is hired by government agents to locate the Ark of the Covenant before the Nazisdo, to make them invincible like the Israelites in the Old Testament, who revered it as the dwelling place of God. The Nazis are being helped by Indiana's nemesis René Belloq (Paul Freeman). With the help of his old flame Marion Ravenwood (Karen Allen) and Sallah (John Rhys-Davies), Indiana manages to recover the Ark in Egypt. The Nazis steal the Ark and capture Indiana and Marion. Belloq and the Nazis perform a ceremony to open the Ark, but when they do so, they are all killed gruesomely by the Ark's wrath. Indiana and Marion, who survived by closing their eyes, manage to get the Ark to the United States, where it is stored in a secret government warehouse. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) is set in 1935, a year before Raiders of the Lost Ark. Indiana escapes Chinese gangsters with the help of singer/actress Willie Scott (Kate Capshaw) and his twelve-year-old sidekick Short Round (Jonathan Ke Quan). The trio crash-land in India, where they come across a village whose children have been kidnapped. A destructive cult led by Mola Ram (Amrish Puri) has also taken the holy Sankara Stones, which they will use to take over the world. Indiana manages to overcome Mola Ram's evil power, rescues the children and returns the stones to their rightful place, overcoming his own mercenary nature. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) opens in 1912 with a thirteen-year-old Indiana (River Phoenix) attempting to recover an ornamental cross belonging to Francisco Vásquez de Coronado, a task which he finally completes in 1938. Indiana and his friend Marcus Brody (Denholm Elliott) are assigned by American businessman Walter Donovan (Julian Glover) to find the Holy Grail. They are teamed up with Dr. Elsa Schneider (Alison Doody), following on from where Indiana's estranged father Henry (Sean Connery) left off before he disappeared. It transpires that Donovan and Elsa are in league with the Nazis, who captured Henry Jones in order to get Indiana to help them find the Grail. However, Indiana recovers his father's diary filled with his research, and manages to rescue him before finding the location of the Grail. Both Donovan and Elsa fall to the temptation of the Grail, while Indiana and Henry realize that their relationship with each other is more important than finding the relic. The countries visited in the four Indiana Jones''films. Red = Countries visited in ''Raiders Green = Countries visited in Temple of Doom Brown = Visited in Raiders, Last Crusade, and''Crystal Skull'' Blue = Countries visited in Last Crusade Yellow = Countries visited in Raiders and Crystal Skull Orange = Countries visited in Crystal Skull Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) is set in 1957: nineteen years after The Last Crusade, thus acknowledging the real-life passing of years between films. Indiana is having a quiet life teaching before being thrust into a new adventure. He races against agents of the Soviet Union, led by Irina Spalko (Cate Blanchett) for a crystal skull. His journey takes him across Nevada, Connecticut, Peru, and the Amazon rainforest in Brazil. Indiana is faced with betrayal by one of his best friends, Mac (Ray Winstone), is introduced to a greaser named Mutt Williams (Shia LaBeouf), who turns out to be his son (his real name revealed to be Henry Jones III), and is reunited with Marion Ravenwood, an old flame introduced in the first movie. Developmentedit In 1973, George Lucas wrote The Adventures of Indiana Smith.3 Like Star Wars, it was an opportunity to create a modern version of the movie serials of the 1930s and 1940s.4 Lucas discussed the concept with Philip Kaufman, who worked with him for several weeks and decided upon the Ark of the Covenant as the MacGuffin. The project was stalled when Clint Eastwood hired Kaufman to write The Outlaw Josey Wales.5 In May 1977, Lucas was in Maui, trying to escape the enormous success of Star Wars. His friend and colleague Steven Spielberg was also there, holidaying from work on Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Spielberg told Lucas he was interested in making a James Bond film, but Lucas told him of an idea "better than James Bond", outlining the plot of''Raiders of the Lost Ark''. Spielberg loved it, calling it "a James Bond film without the hardware",6 though he had the character's surname changed to Jones.4 Spielberg and Lucas made a deal with Paramount Pictures for five Indiana Jones films.6 Spielberg and Lucas aimed to make Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom much darker, because of their personal moods following their respective break-ups and divorces. Lucas made the film a prequel as he did not want the Nazis to be the villains again. He had ideas regarding the Monkey King and a haunted castle, but eventually created the Sankara Stones.7 He hired Willard Huyck and Gloria Katz to write the script as he knew of their interest in Indian culture.8The major scenes that were dropped from Raiders of the Lost Ark were included in this film: an escape using a giant rolling gong as a shield, a fall out of a plane in a raft, and a mine cart chase.4 For the third film, Spielberg revisited the Monkey King and haunted castle concepts, before Lucas suggested the Holy Grail. Spielberg had previously rejected this as too ethereal, but then devised a father-son story and decided that "The Grail that everybody seeks could be a metaphor for a son seeking reconciliation with a father and a father seeking reconciliation with a son."9 Following the 1989 release of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Lucas let the series end as he felt he could not think of a good plot device to drive the next installment, and chose instead to produce The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, which explored the character in his early years. Ford played Indiana in one episode, narrating his adventures in 1920 Chicago. When Lucas shot Ford's role in December 1992, he realized that the scene opened up the possibility of a film with an older Indiana set in the 1950s. The film could reflect a science fiction 1950s B-movie, with aliens as the plot device.10 Ford disliked the new angle, telling Lucas: "No way am I being in a Steve Spielberg movie like that."11 Spielberg himself, who depicted aliens in Close Encounters of the Third Kind''and ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, resisted it. Lucas devised a story, which Jeb Stuart turned into a script from October 1993 to May 1994.10 Lucas wanted Indiana to get married, which would allow Henry Jones Sr. to return, expressing concern over whether his son is happy with what he has accomplished. After learning that Joseph Stalin was interested in psychic warfare, Lucas decided to have Russians as the villains and the aliens to have psychic powers.12 Following Stuart's next draft, Lucas hired Last Crusade writer Jeffrey Boam to write the next three versions, the last of which was completed in March 1996. Three months later, Independence Day was released, and Spielberg told Lucas he would not make another alien invasion film (or at least not until War of the Worlds in 2005). Lucas decided to focus on the Star Wars prequels instead.10 In 2000, Spielberg's son asked when the next Indiana Jones film would be released, which made him interested in reviving the project.13 The same year, Ford, Lucas, Spielberg, Frank Marshall, and Kathleen Kennedy met during the American Film Institute's tribute to Ford, and decided they wanted to enjoy the experience of making an Indiana Jones film again. Spielberg also found returning to the series a respite from his many dark films during this period.14 Spielberg and Lucas discussed the central idea of a B-movie involving aliens, and Lucas suggested using crystal skulls to ground the idea. Lucas found these artifacts as fascinating as the Ark,15 and had intended to feature them for a Young Indiana Jones episode before the show's cancellation.10 M. Night Shyamalan was hired to write for an intended 2002 shoot,13 but he was overwhelmed by the task, and claimed it was difficult to get Ford, Spielberg, and Lucas to focus.16 Stephen Gaghan and Tom Stoppard were also approached.13 Frank Darabont, who wrote various Young Indiana Jones episodes, was hired to write in May 2002.17 His script, entitled Indiana Jones and the City of Gods,10 was set in the 1950s, with ex-Nazis pursuing Jones.18 Spielberg conceived the idea because of real-life figures such as Juan Perón inArgentina, who allegedly protected Nazi war criminals.10 Darabont claimed Spielberg loved the script, but Lucas had issues with it, and decided to take over writing himself.10 Lucas and Spielberg acknowledged that the 1950s setting could not ignore the Cold War, and the Russians were more plausible villains. Spielberg decided he could not satirize the Nazis after directing Schindler's List,19 while Ford felt "We plumb wore the Nazis out."11 Darabont's main contribution was reintroducing Marion Ravenwood as Indiana's love interest, but he gave them a 13-year-old daughter, which Spielberg decided was too similar to The Lost World: Jurassic Park.10 Jeff Nathanson met with Spielberg and Lucas in August 2004, and turned in the next drafts in October and November 2005, titled The Atomic Ants. David Koepp continued on from there, giving his script the subtitle Destroyer of Worlds,10 based on the Robert Oppenheimer quote. It was changed to Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, as Spielberg found this a more inviting title which actually named the plot device.20Koepp wanted to depict the character of Mutt as a nerd, but Lucas refused, explaining he had to resemble Marlon Brando in The Wild One; "he needs to be what Indiana Jones' father thought of him – the curse returns in the form of his own son – he's everything a father can't stand".10 Koepp collaborated with Lawrence Kasdan on the film's "love dialogue".21 Futureedit The introduction of Mutt Williams (Shia LaBeouf) in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull led to speculation that LaBeouf will take over the franchise from Ford.22 In an interview with IGN, "Spielberg indicated that LaBeouf has to make multiple Transformers movies before he can move over and take on the fedora and bullwhip of Indiana Jones."23 The actor himself said, "Am I into it? Who wouldn't be? I don't think that's reality. It's a fun rumor."24 Ford said he would return for a fifth film if it doesn't take another twenty years to develop,25 while Spielberg responded it would happen "only if you audience want more".26 In an interview with Time, when asked about passing the fedora to LaBeouf in the next film, Ford said, "What are you talking about? It's mine. I would love to do another Indiana Jones movie. George Lucas is working on an idea now. Shia can get his own hat. I earned that hat."27 At the 2008 Cannes Film Festival, Lucas made a further suggestion that there would be a fifth film, revealing an idea "to make Shia LaBeouf the lead character next time and have Harrison Ford come back like Sean Connery did in the last movie [Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade]." At the time Last Crusade was filmed, Connery was still only 58. Lucas also said that age need not be a factor, as Ford was "65 and did everything in this movie [Crystal Skull]. The old chemistry is there, and it's not like he's an old man. He's incredibly agile; he looks even better than he did 20 years ago, if you ask me."28 In August 2008, Lucas was researching potential plot devices, and stated Spielberg was open to the idea of the fifth film.29 He also changed his mind about continuing the series with a spin-off, joking "Indiana Jones is Indiana Jones. Harrison Ford is Indiana Jones. If it was Mutt Williams it would be Mutt Williams and the Search for Elvis or something."30 Two months later, Ford stated that he would not return if the fifth film was an animated film like The Clone Wars, because "I'd hate to see it reduced in any way from the movies that we have done and the way we have done them." He also called Lucas' concept for the fifth film "crazy but great".31 When asked how being married to Marion Ravenwood and having a son would affect the character in a fifth film, Ford only replied: "He's seen something. Remember those are the only witnesses to what he's seen. That's kind of interesting."32 In January 2010, Ford said, "I think it would be interesting to advance the understanding of the character, as we always have had that ambition throughout the series. I think it would be interesting to deepen the relationship between he and his son and play on that relationship... It's full of opportunity. The series is full of opportunity."33 The possibility of Indiana Jones 5 continued to be discussed through 2009 and 2010. Reports speculated in June 2009 that the next installment would start filming in 2011 with a plot involving the Bermuda Triangle,34 although these rumors were later described as "completely false" by Frank Marshall on his Twitter page.35 Speaking to BBC journalist Lizo Mzimba in June 2009, LaBeouf confirmed that "Steven Spielberg just said that he cracked the story on it fifth film, I think they're gearing that up."36 Lucas stated he was working on the film as of December 2009.37 Most recently, in November 2010, Ford said that he and Spielberg were waiting for Lucas to present an idea to them.38 In March 2011, the Deadbolt website interviewed Karen Allen and asked her about the fifth film's status. "What I know is that there’s a story that they like," said Allen, "which is a huge step forward. I heard this about six months ago, that they have a story that they like and they’re working on it."39 In July 2012, Frank Marshall indicated that the film was unlikely to be announced in the near future, saying: "I don't know if it's definitely not happening, but it's not up and running... It's not on until there is a writer on the project. There is no writer on Indy."40 In October 2012, The Walt Disney Company acquired Lucasfilm, thereby granting Disney ownership rights to the Indiana Jones intellectual property.4142 However, Paramount Pictures continued to owndistribution rights for the film series.4344 On December 6, 2013, The Walt Disney Studios purchased the remaining distribution and marketing rights to future Indiana Jones films, while Paramount will continue to distribute the first four films for Disney, and will receive "financial participation" from any additional films.454647 Although a new film installment was not announced with the deal, Disney CEOBob Iger has expressed an interest in monetizing the franchise across Disney's various company divisions.48 Studio chairman Alan Horn has said that a fifth Indiana Jones film would not be ready for at least two to three years.49 On March 25, 2014, Latino Review reported that Disney is looking to reboot the franchise and are looking at replacing Ford with a new actor as Indiana Jones with a couple of actors including Bradley Coopertopping their wish list.50 That same day, /Film posted an update claiming that their sources have informed them that the reboot rumors started by Latino Review were false and a reboot was not being planned and the stories of Cooper or any other actor replacing Ford were also untrue.51 /Film reported that despite the reboot rumors currently being untrue, it does not mean that the franchise will not someday get rebooted with a younger actor but right now nothing is being discussed or planned.52 On May 7, 2014 it was reported that a fifth Indiana Jones film wouldn't be happening anytime soon due to Ford's commitments towards Star Wars Episode VII and other Star Wars related projects. With Disney acquiring the rights to both the Indiana Jones and Star Wars franchises, their main focus appears to be on Star Wars with a total of six films expected within the next ten years which likely pushes any potential Indiana Jones film back to at least 2020 or 2021.53 Receptionedit Box office performanceedit Critical reactionedit Academy Awardsedit Televisionedit Main article: The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles A TV series entitled The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (1992–1996) featured three incarnations of the character: Sean Patrick Flanery played Indiana aged 16–20; Corey Carrier played an 8- to 10-year-old version in several episodes; and George Hall narrated the show as the 93-year-old Jones, who bookended each episode. Lucas began developing the series in 1990 as "edutainment" that would be more cerebral than the films. The show was his first collaboration with producer Rick McCallum, and he wrote the stories for each episode. Writers and directors on the show included Carrie Fisher, Frank Darabont, Vic Armstrong, Ben Burtt, Terry Jones, Nicolas Roeg, Mike Newell and Joe Johnston. In the Chronicles, Jones crosses paths with many historical figures, played by stars such as Daniel Craig,Christopher Lee, Bob Peck, Jeffrey Wright, Marc Warren, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Elizabeth Hurley, Anne Heche, Vanessa Redgrave, Julian Fellowes, Timothy Spall and even Harrison Ford as a 50-year-old Indiana in one episode (taking the usual place of Hall).707172 The show was filmed in over 25 countries for over 150 weeks. Season one was shot from March 1991 to March 1992; the second season began two months later and wrapped in April 1993.73 The ABCnetwork was unsure of Lucas's cerebral approach, and attempted to advertise the series as an action-adventure like the films. Ratings were good if unspectacular, and ABC was nervous enough to put the show on hiatus after six episodes until September 1992.70 With only four episodes left of the second season to air, ABC eventually sold the show to the Family Channel, who changed the format from 50-minute episodes to 90-minute TV movies. Filming for the final four episodes took place from January 1994 to May 1996.73 The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles received a mixed reception from fans, although it won 10 Emmy Awards out of 23 nominations, as well as a 1994 Golden Globe nomination for Best Drama series. It was also an experimentation ground in digital effects for Lucasfilm.70 The series was released on home video in VHS and DVD formats. Lucas had been working for some time on drastically reediting and restructuring the show for a home video release; major structural changes were made, including the complete removal of the 93-year-old Jones 'bookend' sections. The DVD boxset was released to tie in with the theatrical debut of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Amongst other extras, the discs include approximately 100 new historical featurettes. Main charactersedit Main article: List of Indiana Jones characters This is a list of characters who have appeared in the Indiana Jones film franchise. Crewedit Literatureedit Adult novelsedit A novelization of Raiders of the Lost Ark was written by Campbell Black and published by Ballantine Books in April 1981.74 It was followed by Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, written by James Kahnand published by Ballantine in May 1984.75 Finally, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade was published in May 1989, and was the first Indiana Jones book by Rob MacGregor.76 A fan of the first two films, MacGregor admitted that writing the novelization made him "somewhat disappointed" with the third film, as he had expanded the script whereas Steven Spielberg had cut scenes to tighten the story.77 George Lucas asked MacGregor to continue writing original novels for Bantam Books. These were geared toward an adult or young adult audience, and were prequels set in the 1920s or early 1930s after Jones graduates from college. Of the film characters, Lucas only permitted Marcus Brody to appear.77 He asked MacGregor to base the books on real myths, but except for the deletion of a sex scene, writer was given total creative freedom. Barring Stonehenge, MacGregor chose locations he had visited in the past.78 His six books – Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi, Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants, Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils, Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge, Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy, and Indiana Jones and the Interior World – were published from February 1991 to November 1992. The Genesis Deluge, published in February 1992 and featuring Noah's Ark, was the best-selling novel; MacGregor felt this was because it "had a strong following among religious-oriented people ... because they tend to take the Noah’s Ark story to heart and think of it as history and archaeological fact, rather than myth." MacGregor's favorite book was The Seven Veils,77 which featured real-life explorer Percy Fawcett and the death of Indiana's wife, Deirdre Campbell.798081828384 Martin Caidin wrote the next two novels in Bantam's series, Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates and Indiana Jones and the White Witch. These feature Gale Parker as Indiana's sidekick; they introduced afterwords to the series, regarding each novel's historical context.8586 Caidin became ill,87 so Max McCoy took over in 1995 and wrote the final four novels: Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone, Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs, Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth, and Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx. McCoy set his books closer in time to the events of Raiders of the Lost Ark, which led to his characterising Indiana as "a bit darker". The prologue of his first book featured a crystal skull,88 and this became a recurring story, concluding when Jones gives it up in the final novel. Lucas's involvement with McCoy's novels was limited, although LucasFilm censored sexual or outlandish elements in order to make the books appeal to younger readers;87 they also rejected the theme of time travel in the final book.88 Sallah, Lao Che, Rene Belloq and the Nazis made appearances, and McCoy also pitted Jones against Benito Mussolini's fascists and the Japanese. Jones also has a doomed romance with Alecia Dunstin, a librarian at the British Museum.89909192 A novel involving the Spear of Destiny was dropped because Dark Horse Comics was developing the idea.88 The books were only published in paperback, as the series editor felt readers would not be prepared to pay the hardback price for an adventure novel.93 In February 2008, the novelizations of the first three films were published in one edition;94 James Rollins' Kingdom of the Crystal Skull novelization arrived the following May.95 Children's novelizations of all four films were published by Scholastic in 2008.96 MacGregor was said to be writing new books for Ballantine for early 2009, but none have been published.97 In May 2009, a new "middle grade" series entitled Untold Adventures began with books titled''Pyramid of the Sorcerer'' and Mystery of Mount Sinai.98 A new adult adventure, Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead by Steve Perry, was released in September 2009.99 A novel based on the video game Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings, written by MacGregor to coincide with the release of the game, was canceled due to problems around the game's production.100 List of novelsedit All of the following were published by Bantam Books, with the exception of Army of the Dead, which was published by Del Rey. * Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi (Feb 1991) – by Rob Macgregor * Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants (June 1991) – by Rob Macgregor * Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils (Dec 1991) – by Rob Macgregor * Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge (Feb 1992) – by Rob Macgregor * Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy (Sept 1992) – by Rob Macgregor * Indiana Jones and the Interior World (1992) – by Rob Macgregor * Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates (Dec 1993) – by Martin Caidin * Indiana Jones and the White Witch (1994) – by Martin Caidin * Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone (1995) – by Max McCoy * Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs (1996) – by Max McCoy * Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth (1997) – by Max McCoy * Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx (1999) – by Max McCoy * Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead (2009) – by Steve Perry Find Your Fateedit Ballantine Books published a number of Indiana Jones books in the Find Your Fate line, written by various authors. These books were similar to the Choose Your Own Adventure series, allowing the reader to select from options that change the outcome of the story. Indiana Jones books comprised 11 of the 17 releases in the line, which was initially titled Find Your Fate Adventure.101 * Indiana Jones and the Curse of Horror Island (June 1984) – R. L. Stine * Indiana Jones and the Lost Treasure of Sheba (June 1984) – Rose Estes * Indiana Jones and the Giants of the Silver Tower (Aug 1984) – R. L. Stine * Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Fates (Aug 1984) – Richard Wenk * Indiana Jones and the Cup of the Vampire (Oct 1984) – Andy Helfer * Indiana Jones and the Legion of Death (Dec 1984) – Richard Wenk * Indiana Jones and the Cult of the Mummy's Crypt (Feb 1985) – R. L. Stine * Indiana Jones and the Dragon of Vengeance (Apr 1985) – Megan Stine and H. William Stine * Indiana Jones and the Gold of Genghis Khan (May 1985) – Ellen Weiss * Indiana Jones and the Ape Slaves of Howling Island (1986) – R. L. Stine * Indiana Jones and the Mask of the Elephant (Feb 1987) – Megan Stine and H. William Stine Young Indiana Jonesedit ; Random House * Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure (1990) – by William McCay * Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror (1990) – by Les Martin * Young Indiana Jones and the Circle of Death (1990) – by William McCay * Young Indiana Jones and the Secret City (1990) – by Les Martin * Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril (1991) – by Les Martin * Young Indiana Jones and the Gypsy Revenge (1991) – by Les Martin * Young Indiana Jones and the Ghostly Riders (1991) – by William McCay * Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of Ruby Cross – by William McCay * Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure (1993) – by Les Martin * Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango (1993) – by Megan Stine and H. William Stine * Young Indiana Jones and the Face of the Dragon – by William McCay * Young Indiana Jones and the Journey to the Underworld (1994) – by Megan Stine and H. William Stine * Young Indiana Jones and the Mountain of Fire (1994) – by William McCay * Young Indiana Jones and the Pirates' Loot (1994) – by J.N. Fox * Young Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Tiger (1995) – by William McCay * Young Indiana Jones and the Mask of the Madman (unpublished) – by Megan Stine and H. William Stine * Young Indiana Jones and the Ring of Power (unpublished) – Megan Stine * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: The Mummy's Curse – by Megan Stine and H. William Stine * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Field of Death – by Les Martin * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Safari Sleuth – by A.L. Singer * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: The Secret Peace – by William McCay * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: The Trek of Doom – by Les Martin * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Revolution! – by Gavin Scott * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Race to Danger – by Stephanie Calmenson * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Prisoner of War – by Sam Mclean ; Bantam Books The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: * The Valley of the Kings – by Richard Brightfield * South of the Border – by Richard Brightfield * Revolution in Russia – by Richard Brightfield * Masters of the Louvre – by Richard Brightfield * African Safari – by Richard Brightfield * Behind the Great Wall – by Richard Brightfield * The Roaring Twenties – by Richard Brightfield * The Irish Rebellion – by Richard Brightfield ; Ballantine Books Young Indiana Jones: * The Mata Hari Affair – by James Luceno * The Mummy's Curse – by Parker Smith ; Graphic novels * The Curse of the Jackal – by Dan Barry * The Search for the Oryx – by Dan Barry * The Peril of the Fort – by Dan Barry ; Non-fiction books * Lost Diaries of Young Indiana Jones – by Eric D. Weiner * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: On the Set and Behind the Scenes – by Dan Madsen * Indiana Jones Explores Ancient Egypt – by John Malam * Indiana Jones Explores Ancient Rome – by John Malam * Indiana Jones Explores Ancient Greece – by John Malam * Indiana Jones Explores The Vikings – by John Malam * Indiana Jones Explores The Incas – by John Malam * Indiana Jones Explores The Aztecs – by John Malam Comic booksedit Main article: Indiana Jones comic books Video gamesedit The first Indiana Jones video game was a 1982 adaptation of Raiders of the Lost Ark, released on the Atari 2600. In 1985 Mindscape produced Indiana Jones in the Lost Kingdom, and Atari also released''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom''. In 1987, Mindscape released Indiana Jones in Revenge of the Ancients for the Apple II and PC DOS computer platforms. In 1988, a Nintendo Entertainment Systemversion of Temple of Doom was released. LucasArts released two games based on Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, entitled The Action Game and The Graphic Adventure. A NES version of The Last Crusade was released in 1991. The final adaptation of the films, until 2008, was Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures, released on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1994. In 2008, LucasArts released Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, which was based on the original three movies; it was followed by Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. LucasArts released the first original Indiana Jones game, Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, for PC in 1992. A sequel, Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix, was intended for a 1995 release, but was cancelled. Indiana Jones and His Desktop Adventures followed instead in 1996. Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine was released in 1999 on the PC, as well as for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Colorby 2001. The game featured the return of Sophia Hapgood, Jones' sidekick from Fate of Atlantis. Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb, a prequel to Temple of Doom, was released on the PlayStation 2,Xbox and Microsoft Windows in 2003. Another game with the title Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings was released in June 2009 for the Nintendo DS, Wii, PSP and PS2.102 The social gaming company Zynga partnered with Lucasfilm to produce Indiana Jones Adventure World in late 2011.103 Attractionsedit Action on the set of the "Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!" Prior to Disney's acquisition, George Lucas collaborated with Walt Disney Imagineering on several occasions to create Indiana Jones attractions for Walt Disney Parks and Resorts: * The Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! show opened at the Disney's Hollywood Studios in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, in 1989. * The Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril roller-coaster opened at Disneyland Paris in Marne-la-Vallee, France, in 1993. * The Indiana Jones Adventure, which opened at Disneyland in Anaheim, California, in 1995 and at Tokyo DisneySea in Chiba, Japan, in 2001. Merchandiseedit Toy linesedit Further information: LEGO Indiana Jones For the holiday season following the June 1981 debut of Raiders of the Lost Ark, Kenner produced a 12-inch-tall "Authentically styled Action Figure" of Indiana Jones. The next spring they delivered nine smaller-scale (33⁄4") action figures, three playsets, replicas of the German desert convoy truck and Jones' horse, all derived from the Raiders movie.104 They also offered a Raiders board game.105 In conjunction with the theatrical release of Temple of Doom in 1984, TSR, Inc. released miniature metal versions of twelve characters from both films for a role playing game. LJN Toys Ltd. also released action figures of Jones, Mola Ram, and the Giant Thugee; there were plans for the addition of Willie Scott and Short Round, and also a mine car racing set, but these were never made available.106 No toys were produced to tie in with The Last Crusade in 1989, but in 1993 Horizon released highly detailed vinyl model kits of Indiana and Henry Jones,107 while in 1995 Micro Machines produced a set of ten die-cast toy vehicles from all three films.105 Micro Machines also considered a mini. playset, but this was never made available.108 In 1999, Toys McCoy released a Japanese-market-only limited edition 12-inch figure of Indiana and his horse from Raiders.109 In 2001, Walt Disney Parks and Resorts sold new, exclusive action figures and model vehicles,110 and a second wave followed in August 2003. This included G.I. Joe versions of Jones, including an African-American styled toy, to honor the black performers at their stunt shows.111 Hasbro released toys based on Raiders of the Lost Ark and Kingdom of the Crystal Skull in 2008. Further figures, including characters from The Last Crusade and Temple of Doom, followed later in the year,112 but were distributed on a very limited basis. This line of toys included 33⁄4-inch and 12-inch figures, vehicles, a playset, and a series of "Adventure Heroes" aimed at young children.113 Hasbro announced the cancellation of the line in the fall of 2008, due to decreasing sales, although some figures continued to be released up until the 2011 San Diego Comic Convention. Sideshow Collectibles, Gentle Giant, Diamond Select Toys and Kotobukiya114 also earned Indiana Jones licensing rights in 2008.115116117118 Lego released eight play sets to coincide with the fourth film, based on Raiders and The Last Crusade as well as on Kingdom of the Crystal Skull119120 Merchandise featuring franchise cross-overs include a Mr. Potato Head "Taters Of The Lost Ark" set by Hasbro,121 Mickey Mouse as Indiana Jones,122 and a Muppets-branded Adventure Kermit action figure, produced by Palisades Toys and based on the frog's appearance in the Disney World stunt show as seen in The Muppets at Walt Disney World.123 Disney Vinylmation introduced a series based on Indiana Jones characters in 2014.124 Role-playing gamesedit There have been two publications of role-playing games based on the Indiana Jones franchise. The Adventures of Indiana Jones Role-Playing Game was designed and published by TSR, Inc. under license in 1984.125 Ten years later, West End Games acquired the rights to publish their own version, The World of Indiana Jones. Pinballedit Main article: Indiana Jones: The Pinball Adventure A pinball machine based on the first three films was released in 1993. Stern Pinball released a new edition in 2008, which featured all four movies.126 Notesedit # ^ In December 2013, the distribution rights for future films were transferred from Paramount Pictures to The Walt Disney Studios, however, Paramount continues to retain the distribution rights to Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.